


Rainy Days & Early Mornings

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Chank, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Hank likes the quiet time of early morning before the students awaken but today his quiet morning is interrupted





	Rainy Days & Early Mornings

The entire mansion was eerily quiet in the very early hours of the morning; it was the only time when Hank could really hear himself think without having to lock himself in the isolation of his lab as the hustle and bustle of the school was often too much during the day.  
He didn’t bother to turn on any lights from fear of drawing attention and waking someone but he knew the kitchen almost as well as he’d memorized the lab so he was able to make a cup of coffee without much fuss and set himself down at the table, holding the warm mug securely in his hands.

Hank sat in comfortable silence until the familiar sounds of rain reached his ears and he sighed to himself. Early morning rain could mean an approaching storm which would likely raise some of the remaining students from their slumber.  
His heightened senses alerted him to the soft footsteps heading towards his location and he considered sneaking out the back way, was halfway to his feet when he realized who it was and quickly sank back down.

“Hank?”  
Charles’s voice was soft and very gravelly, which caused his heart to flutter.  
“Charles, you’re up early” Hank greeted him.  
“I haven’t been to bed yet” he confessed.  
“Charles-“  
“I’m alright, Hank”

Charles moved across the room as Hank pushed his chair back.  
“The serum helps” he assured him. “It’s almost nice to not have everyone’s dreams invading mine”  
“But you can’t use Cerebro anymore”  
Hank reached out and took hold of Charles’s hand “how are we going to find any more students?”

“Look at this place, Hank” Charles sounded hurt “we’re practically the only ones left”  
“There’s at least a dozen students upstairs; during the day it sounds like there’s two hundred of them”  
“Is that why you’re here now?” Charles brushed his thumb across the palm of Hank’s hand.  
“I like the quiet” Hank told him.  
“Am I disturbing you? I can leave if you would like”

Hank shook his head no as he turned in the chair and reached out for Charles who immediately moved closer and sank down into Hank’s lap.  
Charles reached for the tie at his friends throat which he used to ease him closer and brought their lips together. In turn, Hank slid one arm around Charles’s waist while his other hand sneaked it’s way up the older man’s leg and under his robe.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as his fingers toyed with the tie on Charles’s pajama pants. Charles gasped as Hank’s hand came in contact with the hard flesh of his growing cock and he plunged his tongue into his mouth.  
Hank wrapped his long fingers around Charles’s cock and slowly began to work the organ, smiling as it grew harder and harder in his hand.

“Hank” Charles gasped as the younger man grazed his fingernail across the underside of his shaft. “Hank!”  
“I love when you say my name like that, Charles” Hank whispered in his ear.  
“Don’t” Charles whimpered “please don’t”  
“Don’t what, Charles?”  
“Don’t start something unless you intend to finish”

Hank smiled as he placed a kiss to Charles’s neck before leaving a trail of kisses across his throat until he sought his lips in a deep, desperate embrace.  
Charles wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and held him close as he dominated the kiss, their tongues melding together as Charles bucked his hips, thrusting into Hank’s touch.

A sudden clap of thunder echoed through the room, causing them both to take pause. They each held their breath, both listening intently for any sound from above but nothing happened. No doors opened, no scared students called out; so Hank lifted Charles enough to deposit him upon the table and hastily lower his pants to his ankles. He moved between his legs and resumed his treatment of Charles’s erection.

Charles leaned down for another kiss. Hank’s heart was hammering in his chest, convinced they were going to be caught or interrupted but he couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to for Charles was so close. He parted the robe to give himself better access and started to work the organ harder and faster. 

“Hank” Charles panted “oh Hank!”

He moved quickly and engulfed Charles’s cock in his mouth which caused the older man to cry out in shock but he slammed his hand across his mouth to silence his cry of pleasure.

“Hank!” Charles hissed through clenched teeth. “The students eat at this table!”

Hank allowed Charles’s cock to fall from his mouth and he looked up at him as a flash of lightening lit up the room. Their eyes met for the briefest moment.

“It’s okay” he assured him “they’ll never know”  
“But we will”  
“Exactly”

In one swift movement, Hank pushed Charles onto his back then leaned over his body to claim his lips while his hand worked Charles’s hardness once more. Charles thrust his hips, urging Hank to touch him.

“I love you, Charles” Hank whispered before taking the weeping head of Charles’s cock into his mouth and sucking feverishly on the hard organ.  
Charles covered his mouth again to muffle his excitement as he grew harder and closer to the brink. Hank took his time to tease and fondle Charles’s ballsack while the older man writhed and moaned with pleasure.

He relaxed his throat and accepted Charles’s offering as thick, salty streams filled his mouth and he hungrily swallowed every last drop. Charles was still panting, his knuckles white where he grasped the edge of the table and Hank gently eased his hand free. He helped Charles sit up and climbed to his feet so he could lean down and kiss Charles’s lips.

“The things you do to me, chap” Charles whispered as he wrapped his arms around Hank’s waist.  
“I love making you come, Charles” Hank replied before placing a kiss to the crown of his head.  
“I love you, Hank”

Another burst of lightening lit up the room and Charles heard a door open above them. He sighed and reluctantly slid off the table, adjusting his pants as he moved.

“I should go, check on the kids” Charles said to Hank.  
“I should wipe down the table” Hank replied “clean away the marks left by your adorable naked ass”  
“Hank!”   
“Go, check on the students and I’ll meet you upstairs once I clean up down here”  
“I’ll be in my room, naked, waiting for you”  
“You better be”  
“I’ll see you in a few minutes”

Hank grasped Charles’s hand and kissed him one more time before allowing the older man to leave his arms and the room.   
Once alone, he turned back and his eyes fell upon his forgotten about cup of coffee which he poured down the sink. He’d been enjoying that drink before Charles had come along but he wasn’t going to cry over cold coffee not if the consolation prize was a morning blowjob with the man he loved.

By the time he reached the second floor landing, Charles was waiting for him with a coy smile upon his lips. Hank quietly crossed the hall and scooped his lover into his arms before carrying him into the bedroom and firmly securing the door behind them.


End file.
